Breathe
by rplotkin
Summary: Cristina and Owen; love, mush, lust and all that jazz
1. Owen POV

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my words :P All characters belong to Shonda_

_Thank you SO MUCH to got2luvmel for helping break up this exhaustively long paragraph into the little parts you see here :D_

* * *

He awoke with a jolt; his heart raced as his eyes jutted around the room. With quick deep breaths he sat up in the bed and slowly rubbed his temples trying to calm himself. It was the same dream he had a million times before, and his eyes opened and closed as he tried to remind himself that it was a dream.

The body next to his shifted and an instant calm was sent over him. He turned to look over at her, sleeping soundly with an almost smile on her face. In that moment, he forgot his dream, his body warmed and he shrunk into the bed, allowing his head to rest on his palm. His eyes gazed over her face and he smiled. Her big curls covered her cheeks and danced with every breath she took. His smile widened as he thought about her lips, the lips he had kissed so many times before, each time with an intensity he couldn't explain.

She had opened something in him and each moment he spent with her made that fire grow deeper. Her bottom lip quivered and he lifted his hand to move the hair off her face. The feel of her skin against his fingertips sent flutters through his stomach, the fire inside him roared and he let out a small chuckle.

This woman, so intense, with so much feeling made him feel like an enraged hormonal teen again and he loved it; he loved her. His eyes shifted as he watched her chest move up and down with each breath. The quiet was surprisingly enjoyable, he loved being able to hear each breath.

He gently moved his finger up and down her purple tee. He could wake her, if he wanted to. She would moan and whine about it, but they would end up right where he wanted them. He wanted so much for that tee to be on the floor, for his mouth to envelope hers, for her lean body to grace his. She moved again, turning her back to him. A half smile spread across his face as he lay next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Her hand moved over his and their fingers intertwined. _This_ was all he wanted.


	2. Cristina POV

_Disclaimer: sometimes I think I'm a character on Grey's Anatomy...but it turns out, I'm just insane...Characters belong to Shonda, I own no one :)_

_Should I have titles for each POV? They all have a common thing...aka Breathe...but should they all have a title? Yay? Nay? Name my POV's!_

* * *

Her fingers combed through her hair as she pulled it up into a loose bun. She allowed her head to rest on the backside of her hand. Eyes shut, she took a deep breath. The day was over, everything that had happened that day; that was the past. Unintentionally her hand moved to her left temple and she twitched with the memory of the gun pointed at her head. The adrenaline was slowly leaving her body, the rush she had––the high from the occurrence of that day was fading. She had just operated on heart. Her best friends husbands heart. How could she not think about it? The feeling she had when her fingers wrapped around the scalpel, the clamp; it was haven. She––Cristina Yang––had just flew solo, under pressure and saved her best friends husbands life. It was amazing. Looking down at the mounds of paper work in front of her, she sighed and reached for a pen. "I saved Derek Shepherd today" she smugly said to herself as a smile spread on her face. "I saved..." she stopped, it was only then she realized how shaken she really was. She felt her face grow warm and moist.

A hand moved to her shoulder, she recognized the grip instantly. "Owen," she said, refusing to turn around. She wasn't sure if she had forgiven him, she loved him, but she didn't know if she could forgive him. "Cristina." The way he said her name made her heart drop. Dammit, she hated how fragile she could be around him. She stood up, looking first at his shoulder and then to his face. "How do you feel?" She mumbled at him, scrunching her mouth to the side. Ignoring the question, his head titled and his eyes worked her over. Her hand reached up to wipe a tear from her face, he caught her hand, and held it in his. "Cristina," he said again, and this time it made her want to cry. "You can't...you can't expect everything to just be okay...just because you got shot." She found herself yelling. "You can't just pause when I ask you if you love me!" Her body shook, and she sobbed. He pulled her into his chest, stroking her back with his hand. She pulled away, "No! No this does not make anything okay, this doesn't fix anything."

"I know," he rubbed his jaw with his hand, "I know it doesn't." He stepped closer to her, and she looked down. She had went from feeling so confident and in control in the ER to so insecure in front of him...because of him. "I love _you_. _You_, and you will _never_ have to question that again." She found herself in his arms, her mouth moving against his, their tears mixing, faces parting only to breathe.


	3. Owen

_Disclaimer: I write whatever happens in my head, that does not make it true, nor does it mean I own whatever is in my head_

_Short and sweet, my sections (though they may be short) need names. To write a story or not to write a story that is the question._

* * *

Dammit, dammit. Frustrated he ran his corse fingers over his head. Five critical patients were rushed to his ER today, multiple injuries, internal bleeding, lacerations, and he lost them all. The rest of the day was quiet. He sat and wallowed in the losses, five losses; one after another. "Dammit" he roared, hitting his fist against the brick wall. The vent seared and air let out from under him. Eyes shut, he clenched his jaw letting the air calm him.

He flexed his scraped hand, now, fully aware of the force he had used during the punch. Today was not his day. The door handle shifted, and he sighed. He didn't want Cristina to see him this way, so distraught that he was going around punching walls. Creaking, the door opened, and she came in. He couldn't help but let a smile pass his lips.

"Shepherd needs you for a consult," she shot him a half smile, "I reminded him that you were still on your break." He saw her glance down at his hand, her eyes instantly filling with worry. "Owen..." She looked at him helplessly, "loosing those patients was hard for you." It was a statement, "Are you okay? Do you need to talk?" Wide eyed he looked at her, studying each inch of her beautiful face. "I love you." She scrunched her eyebrows, "O..kay." He tilted his head, "I'm fine, just got angry." A smirk escaped his mouth. "I'm better now." Another burst of air filled the room and she clung to him, making his heart race. He played with her hair, lightly tugging at it as she traced the scrapes on his hand with her fingers. "You cant save them all" she mumbled, very matter of fact. He nodded, "I know," he let out a sigh, "just a weak moment." She smiled looking down at her watch, "Well you still have ten mi..." Before she could finish he had pulled her closer to him, his mouth over hers, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist before moving his hands up to clutch her face.

With panting breaths he pushed her against the same brick wall he had punched before. He wrapped her legs around his waist and made his way to the bottom of her shirt giving it a lite jerk before pulling it off completely. His head nuzzled into her breasts, resting as the both gasped for air before returning his mouth to hers.


	4. Cristina

**VERY FLUFFY :P And so not what I originally was going to write :) But whatever...**

**DISCLAIMER: I only wish I was cool enough to come up with characters like Owen and Cristina  
**

* * *

Gently she rubbed her hands against her sore neck, moving it left to right, just trying work out the cranks after a thirteen hour surgery. So many complications, but Teddy shined, and against all odds, after all the blood that had splattered onto the surgery rooms floor, onto the scrub nurse, onto her; the patient was alive. She moaned as she maneuvered her shoulder blades in a circular motion making her back crack. Why on earth did she decide to take the stairs?

Apartment in sight she quickened her pace, ready to plop into bed. Key in hand she smelled pasta sauce. _Owen_. Closing her eyes, with a big sigh, she prepared herself. She was no where near ready to act the part of the girlfriend, she was cranky, and that usually was trouble in the making.

"You're home." His face lit up, and she couldn't help but smile.

"You cooked."

He grinned at her, silence passed between them as his eyes looked her over, trying to find a mood. Their breathing mixed in the silence. His eyebrows raised, "Sit, sit."

She did, still unsure of this sudden burst of romance.

"Tough surgery?"

"Mmm," she groaned, "that patients heart was like that annoying game, just kept bleeding whenever we touched it, bzz bzz." Come to think of it, she really should probably shower before bed.

He let a small laugh pass, before scrunching up his face.

"You're not proposing to me or anything like that I hope."

His eyes widened, and mouth dropped slightly. Quickly realizing that that came out wrong, she shook her head, "No, I meant."

He stopped her, "I know what you meant."

"Sorry."

"I'm not proposing, today at least," She looked up at him, "Or anytime soon."

She let a small grin pass.

"I just wanted to feed you."

Standing up she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her mouth on his.

"Thank you" she whispered sitting down and picking up the fork.

He joined her, gazing at her for a while before picking at his own food.

Looking up at him, she could see that he was happy, that he enjoyed doing little things like this for her, she completely forgot about the long surgery and how exhausted she was.

"I love you." He looked up, at her half smile, his eyes dancing in the light.

"I love you too."


	5. POV Owen

**The ending will make sense...later on...lol, I just kinda wanted to cover all 3 important things in one big argument...cause Owen just wants to love Cristina XD So she needs to let him**

**DISCLAIMER: I cant write the CO relationship as beautifully as the GA people, but I can write some CO to pass the time :))  
**

* * *

He paced back and forth in the apartment growing more angry with each step. A dying light bulb flickered above his head. Dammit Cristina. He knew he had no right to be mad, hell, it might not have even been true. His elbows leaned on the bar, hands holding his head as he shook, allowing the possible rumor to get to him.

Keys jangled outside and the door opened, he swung around to look at her. Her face struck with confusion. She put her keys down on the counter, looking back at him worried.

"Owen..."  
"Jackson...you," His eyes moved to the ceiling, he couldn't look at her, "you kissed Jackson?"

She paused, her expression changed from questioning, to apologetic, to simply amused.

"He kissed me, yeah, a long time ago."

He felt his eyes turn dark, his jaw tugged forward. She shook her head walking toward him,

"You cannot seriously be mad at me for that!" He didn't speak, but he knew what was coming next, "After everything, after Teddy...you think you have a right to be mad at me?"

"I never crossed a line!"

".me." She shook her head, "It wasn't like I was in love with two people at once. I didn't lie to you."

His eyes grew moist, she was right, but it still stung. "You didn't tell me."

"Well, I didn't think I had to." Her tone was almost sarcastic.

There was silence, and heavy breathing.

"Who told you?"

"He did." She gave him a puzzled look.

"He likes you." He muttered the words. "Uh, yeah, apparently a little too much." Her eyes shot down to the floor and she moved forward.

"Am I asking too much of you?"

She looked up at him, her left eyebrow raised.

"I can't...I don't want to end up like Burke."

Her mouth opened from surprise, "You plan on leaving me at the altar?" She joked at him, leaving him puzzled. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're not Burke."

Their eyes met, dancing with each other as they stood still in each others arms.

"It wasn't about the kiss."

"I know."

He saw her eyes draw tears.

"So...you don't want kids?"

She let out a laugh, "What?" A tear dropped from her and she laughed again, looking for seriousness in his face.

He smiled bending his head to kiss her.


End file.
